In contemporary video broadcast environment many systems use presentation time stamps to maintain audio-video synchronization. These time stamps are in general arbitrary values associated with the audio and video signals, and have no actual relation to the content of either of them. In addition, identification of videos, objects, including logos, and audio-video synchronization are dynamic in nature and can substantially change over broadcasting time resulting in numerous errors. For example, if, in the broadcast processing flow, the timing information is lost, or a slight misalignment is introduced in either audio or in video, audio-video synchronization may be lost beyond an immediate possibility for recovery.
In addition, improvements to content feature extraction, identification of videos and objects, including logos, and search in fingerprint systems remain difficult to achieve. For example, locating objects and logos while they are in motion remains a difficult problem resulting in numerous errors, including false positive identifications, in many systems due to similar frames, for example.
A comprehensive solution to the above problems must dynamically adjust to incoming content while a broadcasting system is in full operation, and the solution must work for all types of altered and distorted audio and video content within the limitations of a typical broadcast environment.